The Booty Chest
by Draco38
Summary: Simple description of a watering hole that was submitted for an online contest.


I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters.

This was written for the Tabletop Adventures Warlock's Journal contest on RPGNow and DriveThruRPG. The contest asks you to submit a description of a pirates hangout, be it tavern, island or hidden cove. Mine came out twice what could be submitted, I did submit a 500 word version, so I just wanted to post the full version here to see the reaction to it.

* * *

><p>The Booty Chest<p>

No one says that life on the account is easy, but every once in a while you pocket enough doubloons to enjoy a brief rest on Tortuga.

After dropping anchor in the harbor, you row in looking for that one place to wet your dry throat. Strolling along the beach you come to a two story building made of stone and wood. On the upper balcony several strumpets lean over calling to you to come visit as they expose their uppers for you. Waving to the girls, you pause to admire the sign hanging over the doorway.

A treasure chest lies open with a horde of coin, jewels, and other valuables heaped high. Leaning over the top of it is a sultry wench with an ample chest of her own treasures. She smiles and beckons you to enter her domain and sample her wares.

Grinning and now _very_ thirsty, you enter into the dim interior, pausing a moment for your eyes to adjust.

Inside you find the walls adorned with netting and a few old and broken weapons, as well as paintings of ships. You recognize several of them as you gaze upon Kidd's _Adventure Galley_ and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ captained by Edward Teach.

Overhead, chandlers made from ships wheels to wagon wheels hang, each with six to eight oil lamps which burn with a whisper of smoke drifting to the stained roof.

Looking around the large room you see several mates smoking and talking over a cup of mid-day grog. Some nod as you pass, old companions from past trips over the Main. They sit at tables, about a dozen scattered around the room, some round, some square, all weather worn with a small oil lamp in the middle of each.

You step around one of the ornamented posts, carved with sea creatures and voodoo symbols, that hold up the second story. This causes your eye to wander to the left towards the stairs that lead to the second floor where the friendly ladies from before ply their trade. You hesitate for a moment, but decide to save that pleasure for later.

Rum comes first today.

Next to the stairs you can also see the entrance to the owner's personal chambers. Mistress Esmeralda is as handy with a sword and pistol as any of the brethren you ever sailed with; no man crossed her threshold unless she gave express permission. _You_ have never had the honor.

Striding towards the back of the room, your eye's take in the bar, made from eight hogshead casks standing on end. Along the bottom lies a spar from the foremast of a Spanish frigate, attached in such a way to allow you to rest you boots on it. Between the casks, brass and iron spittoons are placed for easy access of those that like to chew the leaf.

The top of the bar is made from fine English black oak, the same oak that has for many years made the walls of the British navy's ships so strong.

"Welcome to the Booty Chest, mate," rumbled a mountain of a man standing behind the highly polished wood. He is well over six feet tall with a bald scalp and wide shoulders that show years of hauling line and hawser. He has numerous piercings adorning his ears and nose. Bartholomew Jones is his name.

"Ahoy, Cap'n! Ood to see ya again!" the big man now says breaking into a smile, which to be honest only consists of one upper and one lower tooth. "Wha' ya be aving this fine day?"

"Give me a bottle of the captain's best," you say.

Nodding, the big man reaches to the shelf behind him and takes down a glass bottle of golden liquid to place before you. He sets down a pewter mug and pours it full for you to enjoy.

"Thank you, mate, just what I need!" you tell him as you take your first long drink of Captain Morgan's favorite. The golden joy flows down your throat, washing the dust and sea salt away.

With a sigh you look at the back bar, another painting like the doorway sign hangs there, surrounded by glasses, bottles and stone crocks of the various wares the watering hole serves.

The soft, sultry voice of a lady reaches your ears as you hear her say, "Madeira, Bartholomew, the finest you have from the cellar."

Smiling, you turn to your right, mug in hand and watch the barkeep spin a small ships wheel. This raises a metal portcullis the size of a ships door, which leads to Mistress Esmeralda's wire cellar. There are legends and tales of that chamber; some say it holds the finest of wines and whiskies. Ale and beer kegs were said to be stacked to the roof…but there were other tales also. They say that the portal leads to the lady's treasure room, stacked high with the gains of years of plunder on the blue Caribbean. It was also told that it was a bolt hole that led into the hillside behind the Booty Chest, a place of safety if one of the major nations finally decided to clean out the island of its rogues.

You focus finally on the source of the sultry voice, a dark-haired lass about your height dressed in tall boots, tight leather pants and a billowy white shirt. She has a bandana tied over her raven locks, causing them to gather in the back, which exposed her fine cinnamon shoulders. Her left hand rests lightly on the hilt of a saber hanging from her wide belt. She is an expert with that, you know this because you know her and have sailed with her before.

"Captain Dominic," you say in greeting. You had noticed her sloop the _Wicked Wench_ in the harbor when you dropped anchor, but did not expect to see her so soon.

She turns toward you, right hand picking up the wine glass Bartholomew had just placed before her. She smirks from behind it and says, "Ahoy Captain, looking to spend some time ashore afore your next trip?"

Your smile widens, you restful trip just got a whole lot better!

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think, review andor favorite!


End file.
